How to Save a Life
by Kasumi-TheBanana
Summary: Imagine you love somebody, but from one day to another they forget about you. Imagine you are loved, but from one day to another you aren't. Imagine you have 30 days to make them love you. Imagine if time ran out. SasuNaru . Slight AU.


**A/N: Hello people, some of you maybe recognize this story. And I'll tell you: Yes, this is the same old 'How to Save a Life' but I'm rewriting it. I hope it's better now! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Almost

"_**In other news, a car accident on Main Street left four injured pedestrians. The car, driven by Naruto Uzumaki, was found completely destroyed after it's collisions against a truck, a traffic light, and finally with one of the most important power generators in the city. Naruto and the four pedestrians are being taken to the hospital…"**_

__

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, a 23 year old man, crashed against the power generator of the electric company TF&Y's, causing a great explosion and darkness in many parts of the city. The man was driving at 170 km/h; he hit four pedestrians with his now destroyed car. The four of them and Naruto are now in Konoha's Main Hospital. We hope they are ok." **_

____________________________________________________

"Sasuke! Here you are, man, I heard it on the radio… How is he?" Kiba said as he entered the waiting room of Konoha's Hospital; Sasuke was standing against the white wall of the hospital, and had a look of nervousness in his black eyes. "Hey Kiba," he said, turning his sight away from a long corridor, "he's waking up from a coma." Sasuke said, forcing the words through the knot he had in his throat. "He has broken an arm and a leg, and has his face covered with scars."

"It could be worse, man, believe me. Thank god he didn't lose a hand, or his legs." Kiba said as he sat in a chair in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah, but still. He was very near to death, Kiba." Kiba shrugged. "Anyway, I called Shikamaru and he said he had heard 'bout it too. He's gonna come… with his wife."

"Ino? Why? I always thought she hated Naruto…" Sasuke said, absentmindedly, as he looked as the doctors came in an out from that hall. "Well, I think she does, but y'know how much she likes to chase Shika everywhere." Kiba said, and laughed for himself.

In that instant, Shikamaru and Ino entered through the glass door to the waiting room. "Look, 'ere they are." Kiba said, bringing Sasuke back to life, who looked at the couple that was now standing in front of them.

"Hi, Sasuke. Umm, is Naruto fine?" Ino said smiling warmly, sitting beside Kiba. Shikamaru stayed in his feet. "Well, I think. He's woken up from a coma just now and…"

"Naruto? In a coma?! Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, as she took Shikamaru's hand. "Poor Naruto, how did it happen?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. "He crashed against the power generator of TF&Y's. But before she crashed against a tree and something else… He's broken an arm and a leg and--"

"—You saw him! Can we go and see him, please?" The blonde interrupted, and had a hint of hope in her voice.

"I think we can't. The doctor said he was gonna come to tell me when I could go see him." Sasuke said. Ino dropped her arms. "Oh. And when is that going to happen?"

"In a while, I suppose."

"Well, we'll wait then." Kiba said in a confident voice.

After an hour, it was already midnight. Shikamaru had fallen asleep and Ino was about to fall, too. Kiba looked carefully every time a doctor came out from the hall, but it wasn't long until he fell asleep. Sasuke had sat facing at the corridor and never closed his eyes, till he saw a man in white apron walking straight towards him.

"Doctor." Sasuke said standing from his chair and quickly shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's boyfriend. Is he alright?" The doctor nodded. "He is, physically wise."

Sasuke tilted his head. "What do you mean?" The doctor shrugged. "You'll see it by yourself. His room is number 198." Sasuke nodded biting his lower lip and entered the hall.

He found the room almost immediately and didn't knock on the door, he just opened the door and entered the room.

It was a very simple room, it had a small grey couch, a window with white curtains, and a small bed with white cover. Naruto was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed, looking peaceful even with the uncountable scars all over his face. He had a big bandage in his forehead and one in his cheek. Sasuke assumed he was sleeping, so he softly deposited a kiss on his wounded lips. He sat on the border of the bed and took his hand between his own.

"Baka. You better get well soon or I'm definitely not letting you in the department, and you know I'm serious." He said as he tenderly removed a golden lock from his lover's face. With his fingers he caressed Naruto's hands softly, but something called his attention. "Where did you leave the…"

Sasuke forgot what he was going to say when Naruto's sky blue eyes opened. His face lit up with the single fact of seeing his eyes opened at him. "Naruto, you're finally awake." Sasuke said as he caressed his cheek. The blonde had arched an eyebrow. "Hm?" He said, weakly.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to hide a wide smile that had appeared in his face. "You have no idea what has happened, do you? You took my car after a very stupid discussion and you crashed against the power generator of the city. You had me really worried, love…" Naruto opened his mouth.

"W-who are you?" He said in a different voice. Sasuke tilted his head. "What do you mean by 'who are you', Naruto? I'm Sasuke, and if you're joking, well, it's not very funny."

"What are you talking about? Who is Naruto?" He said, removing his hand from between Sasuke's, violently. Sasuke was getting nervous. Naruto loved to play pranks on him, and he did all the time, but Naruto had never had such a serious look in his face. "You're Naruto, baka."

"I'm not Naruto! I don't even know who Naruto is!" The blonde said. Sasuke frowned and spoke with a low voice, almost a whisper. "What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door, and then Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino entered the room. "Man! You're awake, how's it goin'? Kiba said, but only received an empty stare from Naruto. Sasuke rose from the bed and made a gesture with his head that clearly meant 'get out'.

They get out as quickly as they entered, and Sasuke turned to look Naruto. "You don't know who Naruto is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"So, that means you don't know who I am either, do you?" He asked, hopefully. But Naruto shook his head again. "No, I'm sorry." Sasuke bit his lip. "You forgot about me… What else have you forgotten?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sasuke opened the door, and glanced at Naruto. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Naruto shook his head, once again. "And you don't remember having a ring in your finger?" Naruto cocked his head. "A ring?"

"Forget it. Bye, Naru." He exited the room and closed the door.

-----

"Sasuke, finally. How is Naruto?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke sighed and dropped himself in a chair beside him. "Fine, physically. But I don't know what the fuck happened to his head."

"Explain yourself." Ino said, as he rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Well, he has no idea of who he is. He didn't recognize me, and he said he has absolutely no idea of what happened to him, but not just during the accident,but before. He can't remember anything."

"What the fuck? Is that even possible? Dude, I thought it could only happen in '50 First Dates', but not in real life, y'know." He stopped a while to think. "I think he's playin' a prank on us. He always does that."

"Kiba, I don't think he would've been so mean and cold with me. He didn't have the ring, either…" Sasuke said, and tried to stop a tear that had started forming in his eye long ago.

"Oh Sasuke, that's horrible! And you have no idea where it might be?" Ino asked. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Idiot, the ring is not the most important thing now!"

"Don't call her idiot, Kiba." Shikamaru glared at Kiba, and Kiba glared at Shikamaru. "Guys stop fighting," Sasuke interrupted, then he looked at Ino, "no, Ino. Maybe it's in the car, remember we fought so maybe he…. Took the ring off." Sasuke said shrugging. Ino nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry, Sasuke, I really am. I was not Naruto's best friend, but I tolerated him."

Kiba murmured something like 'oh, shut up' and then patted Sasuke's back. "Well, man, I gotta go. Smell ya later." He said and exited through the glass doors. After a few seconds the engine of a motorcycle was heard, but then faded.

"We have to go too, Sasuke. It's past midnight and I'm tired as hell." Shikamaru said as he looked at his clock. "Ok, I'm leavin' too. See ya guys."

Ino waved at him, said "Take care, Sasuke", and then both of them exited.

Sasuke, already outside, looked to the dark sky of night, breathed deeply, and started walking his way home.

* * *

**A/N: So, is it better now for those who've already read it? And for those who didn't read it, is it good? Comment please! :D**


End file.
